Letting go
by luna the eternal one
Summary: Leah imprints and she thinks she finally got her happy ending but life's not that fair is it?
1. Thinking Over

**A.N- This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. I have horrible grammar so I'll make sure to triple check my work, but if I don't see some of my mistakes sorry!**

**Disclaimer-unless I can mysteriously transform into Stephanie Meyer I don't own Twilight (tear)**

**Letting Go**

It's been two years since the Volturi came, they come visit every two months to make sure Nessie hasn't eaten anybody yet. Funny two years ago I despised the little twerp. Now since she's always hanging around Jake I guess I've got attached to her. She's only three but she has the body and mind of a twelve year old, her powers are actually cool. We've been hanging out more lately since her parents have been fighting. Who would have thought that the bloodsuckers would have marriage problems? They used to make me sick; they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now I hear they can't even stay in the same room for more than ten minutes without almost ripping each others throats out.

I haven't aged, I probably never will because I'll probably never imprint. I've changed my attitude since then, I try to make it easier for my pack mates especially since Embry and Quil have joined. They have also started to treat me like an actual sister instead of some cold harpy who just likes to make their lives hell. I've warmed up to all of them and I love them like brothers. I haven't totally changed since then, I'm still bitter but a better bitter.

I mean come on I'm a genetic dead end no one wants me. Plus I'm still so hung up on Sam, I hate being this way but I don't think anyone will love me the way he did. If it wasn't for that whore Emily I would have my happy ending. Sam and I would probably be married, I wouldn't have phased in front of my dad when he said her name, so he would be alive, and I wouldn't be a genetic dead end so I would actually be able to have kids. I don't think I'll ever be over him.

I haven't been to the leaches house in since the day the Volturi came, but Nessie wants me to come over today, for the first time in two years I'm going to the bloodsucker's home. I'm not excited about it but ever since I've been a wolf I haven't worn anything girly so I went shopping and I took a nice long bath. I've straightened my hair with now comes to the middle of my back with shaggy bangs. I'm wearing a very frilly dress with blue and purple flowers on it, my new pair of black pumps and 3 beige bangles. I've curled my eyelashes and put on red lipstick and clear gloss. I look in the mirror this is the best I've looked in a long time.

I hear a knock at my door and I got down stairs to open it. It's Nessie.

WOW! Leah you look really pretty

Thanks I thought I would dress girly today

You sure did a good job Aunt Alice would be so proud

Well come on Jakes waiting

When we got to the car jake's mouth was hanging wide open

What!!

It's just you look so pretty

Thanks Jake

Well here we go to the Cullen's

**A.N-so I just wanted to give you guys a taste of this story I want to make sure you like this chapter before I start anything else even though I have great ideas for this story. P.S don't think just because Leah's nicer and decides to dress better that she's changed because she's sill bitter**

**Make me happy R&R**


	2. Here we go again

**A.N: So I finally decided to update this story, I know I suck but better late than never so here you go enjoy. It's called here we go again because I was listening to the Demi Lovato song while writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story but I do own the plot**

**Here we go again**

We arrived at the house twenty minutes later, just in time to hear a door slam hard and see the Vamp Tramp, Bella storm out the house and run towards the cabin.

"I guess mom and dad got into it again" Nessie said opening up her door and stepping out of the car

"Isn't that like a normal day thing" Jake said turning the engine off

"Who would have thought the perfect couple would be fighting all the time" I stepped out of the car making my way to the house with Jake and Nessie

The front door of the house was practically torn in two, I guess from Vamp Tramp slamming it so hard. The inside of the house was the same, nothing out of place, not a dust bug in sight, all antique furniture, I had to admit the leeches have style. I guess I hadn't smelt the stench of them in a long time because my nose was now starting to burn from the scent.

"Nessie, Jake your back you're just in time to taste my new recipe for pasta" I heard Esme say as she made her way down the stairs

"Oh yeah, I'm game" Jake said rubbing his hands together in a greedy way

"Good" Esme said just as she laid her eyes on me

"Leah, oh it's been so long I didn't recognize you back there" she said as she made her way over and engulfed me in a huge hug "You look good"

"Well if I said I missed this place I would be lying but it is good to see you" I said hugging her back, yes she was a leech and I hate leeches but out of all of them I could say she was my favorite. She was nice and somewhat reminded me of my mother, always doing everything for everybody, I would say I liked her but she's still my enemy.

She released her grip on me "So are you staying long enough to eat" Esme asked me

"Yeah it seems as though Jake and Nessie are holding me hostage here until their time together is done" I told her as I just noticed Nessie and Jake had snuck out of the room

"Good you can try out my new recipe too" she said as she made her way into the kitchen

"Dude I bet fifty bucks you can't get pass my level on God of War" I heard Emmett say as he made his way down stairs into the living room with Jasper following behind him

"Of course I can get pass your level, you're still on level 5" Jasper retaliated

"Dude you so ca.." Emmett stopped in his tracks when he saw me

"Hey it's the Lady wolf, what are you doing here?" he asked me

"What you haven't missed me?" I asked them pouting my lips a bit; I always was playful with him

"No but I bet you missed me" He smiled at me

I scoffed at the idea of missing a leech

"Leah it's nice to see you again" Jasper said as he made his way to sit beside me on the couch, Jasper always creped me out with his battle scars and pain filled face.

Emmett plugged the ps3 into the flat screen. That's another thing I hated about the leeches they had to much stuff, they had it easy.

"Hey lady wolf how about you play to?" Emmett asked me

"I do have a name meat head use it and yes I would like to play"

Forty minutes later I had beaten both Jasper and Emmett's asses in God of War

"Dude that's so not fair you used a cheat code didn't you?" Emmett asked me for the second time already

"No Emmett you just suck and Jasper you could have beat but unfortunately for you, you got distracted" I told the boys

I smelt the stench of another vamp behind us, I turned around and it was no one other than the Vamp Tramp Bella

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked me, her face with a look of disgust

"I don't think that's any of your business" I told her, who the hell did this girl think she was!?

She looked me up and down then started laughing "Wow who would have thought to put a dress on a dog like you"

"Bella" jasper warned

"What jasper you're suddenly friends with the Tramp"

"Look bitch you better watch your mouth" I spat at her

"Or what dog you'll run to Jacob and get me to back off of you" She hissed at me

I could feel the anger building up in me and I was just about to slap the taste out of her mouth when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and a wave of calm wash over me, damn emotion feeling leech.

"Is everything alright" I heard a beautiful voice say from behind the Vamp Tramp

I looked its way and the most wonderful feeling washed over me, everything from lust, to love, to deep admiration washed over me. He was beautiful more than I could describe. He had a golden skin tone; long black braided hair that fell past his shoulders, a slim but muscular body and the most beautiful topaz eyes. At that moment I knew I was totally and completely in love with this God of a man, I had imprinted on this man.

It seemed like hours I had been staring at this wonderful man but it was merely seconds. Apparently Vamp tramp knew what was going on because the next thing I knew she was screaming and lunging at me ready to rip my throat out.

"NO, NO, NO YOU STUPID BITCH YOU CAN'T DO THAT, NOT ON MY NAHUEL"

**A.N: So there you go I hope you liked it, the next chapter will probably be longer next time since I have some explaining to do. Yes Bella is having an affair with Nahuel, Yes Leah imprinted on Nahuel, and will they be together? You have to wait and find out but in the meantime **

**Please R&R**


End file.
